Looking Forward To It
by gabrielle015
Summary: She wasn't being creepy. No, not at all. But maybe she should try doing something other than ogling him from a distance every time she came to one of these parties. Fic request, Kouga/Kagome oneshot AU.


**Author's Note: This was a fic request done for arashi wolf princess (August 30) Happy Birthday! Kags/Kouga oneshot AU. **

Kagome swayed languidly to the sound of bass strumming through the crowded room. The pungent smell of cigarette smoke and alcohol might have thrown her off her rocker if she wasn't so entranced in the lyrics starting up.

_Lay where you're laying_

_Don't make a sound_

_I know they're watching_

_They're watching_

There were several girls crowding the front of the stage, staring up with bright eyes at the band's main attraction. Kagome never let her eyes stray. She blocked out the myriad of couples making out to the mood setting song, and the sound of cheers from half-drunk teenagers.

_All the commotion_

_The kiddie like play_

_Has people talking_

_Talking_

With all the quick movements of lively bodies in the dimly lit room, the heat was quickly turning up. Kagome's ears picked up the faint sound of someone yelling at Inuyasha to open a window, but she tuned out before a response came. She focused on the strong heat, the sweat prickling his shirtless chest, his raspy voice spilling out each word.

_You_

_Your sex is on fire_

The crowd, moved by the music, either sung along, cheered, or stood and watched everyone else doing so. Kagome was standing in the back, as she always did, swaying to the strum of the bass, her eyes still on the singer.

_The dark of the alley_

_The break of the day_

_Head while I'm driving_

_I'm driving_

"I love this song!"

Kagome broke her ritual of creepy staring (she liked to call it admiring from afar) and turned her neck to her left to see an excited, fidgety Ayame; her green eyes keying in on the same person. She was long since used to her friends' obsession with the hot singer, so she turned her head back to the stage, smiling when the chorus started again.

_You_

_Your sex is on fire_

_Consumed_

_With what's just transpired_

Kagome was swaying to the strum of the guitar now, so her movements sped up. She mouthed the words as he sang, wondering how a voice could be so attractive. His voice, his hair, his body, his fangs; he was just perfect.

Or she assumed he was, considering she never talked to him.

She felt a tap on her shoulder to her right, and turned her head quickly, annoyed by the interruption from her awkward "admiration."

"What?" She asked before her eyes fully focused in on who was getting her attention. When she saw who it was, her attitude quickly changed and she apologized.

"Shit, Inuyasha. I'm sorry." She spat out.

Inuyasha laughed knowingly, and nodded his head. "S'okay. I didn't mean to interrupt your visual rape."

Kagome laughed out loud, no longer as keyed in to the music as she was before. "It's admiration. Not visual rape."

"Whatever you want to call it." Inuyasha said, smirking.

As years of being around the boy had taught her, she paid attention to his head craning in the direction of the exit. Inuyasha liked to show how he was feeling instead of saying it. The idiot had never been the best with words, but actions were right up his alley.

Kagome took one last quick look at the stage, getting an eyeful of _him_. He was currently playing the guitar strapped around his chest; his bands' own personal outro to the song. She wished she could stay and watch his hands flick over the strings with no hesitation, but Inuyasha was calling her.

She wasn't aware of how hot it had been until she was in the clear, cool night air. The pool room was always stuffy, and even more so with parading teens, smoke, and liquor. She supposed she should be used to it, however. These parties happened nearly every other weekend. Granted, Kagome wasn't always able to attend all of them. She had grades she needed to keep up, and couldn't always spend her weekends partying.

Inuyasha didn't say anything. He walked quietly next to her, smiling at the few people left outside with red cups in hand, waving at him.

"Popular, huh?" Kagome asked, breaking the silence.

Inuyasha turned his head to her, and smirked. "I'm not sure if it's that, or the alcohol that suddenly makes these people so friendly. See that guy over there that just waved?" Inuyasha gestured his hand to his side, indicating a lone guy in the yard, looking halfway trashed, and smiling.

"Yeah." Kagome said, nodding her head.

"I have no fucking idea who that is."

They both laughed, the sound of their glee cutting through the quiet nighttime. She knew from experience where they were going. They had done this walk down the stone pathway countless times as kids. They were headed towards the small incline of land towards the cliffs' edge. The view of the ocean was perfect from up there, and the sound of the camaraderie from behind was chased away by the rolling sounds of the waves below.

"I can't believe we graduate in a few weeks." Inuyasha said, arms crossed. Kagome hummed in agreement, and after a few more moments of silence, she looked to her side to take him in.

His khakis and blue striped tank top was a fitting look for him. His hair was in a slightly high ponytail, thanks to the heat of the pool room.

"What did you bring me out here for?" Kagome finally asked.

Inuyasha cleared his throat, but kept his gaze forward as he spoke. "Well, I needed to talk to you."

"And you're doing such a good job at that." Kagome said sarcastically.

Inuyasha laughed heartily. It was that warm laughed he rendered when he was truly happy, only reserved for very few people. His smile was bright in the nighttime, and she felt happiness from seeing him so happy, along with a small pang of sadness.

After the unsuccessful attempts of freshman and sophomore year, the two concluded that no matter what, they weren't meant to be together. Kagome would always be there for him, and vice versa, but romance proved fruitless between them.

"I never was good with words." He spoke a second later.

"Nope." Kagome said, feeling this conversation heading in a direction she wished it wasn't. "You never were."

Inuyasha's smile died a bit at that last line, so he finally decided to state his business. "Alright. I'm not stupid. And because I'm not stupid I decided to take matters into my own hands."

Kagome had literally no idea what he was referring to, and she tilted her head to the side and squinted her eyes to visibly show her confusion.

"Kouga." Inuyasha said steadily.

Kagome gasped too quickly, and choked on air. Inuyasha laughed while she coughed.

"What," Kagome stopped to cough again. "Are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about how every time you come over here for a party and Kouga's here, you can't take your eyes off him."

Kagome felt her cheeks heat, and tried to purse her lips instead of smiling like a madman. So, Inuyasha noticed?

"What do you mean you took matters into your own hands?" Kagome asked, voice low, ready to strike at any time.

Inuyasha, who recognized that tone, stepped back quickly, holding his hands in the air marking innocence. "I may or may not have told him that my best friend has been checking him out at every party."

"Inuyasha, you idiot!"

"And," Inuyasha added on, stepping back again. "I may or may not have told him to come meet you here after his band gets done playing."

"Inuyasha!"

Kagome moved towards her best friend, arms outstretched in attempts to choke him. Inuyasha playfully shoved her away, and Kagome pouted.

"Why would you do that?" She whined.

"Because, he may or may not have mentioned that he saw you checking him out, and was checking you out too."

Kagome paused, not wanting to believe her ears. The news was too good to be true.

Inuyasha smirked at her surprised expression and continued. "Truth is, Kouga noticed you the first time you came over for a party. He's noticed you every time, he just hasn't said anything."

"Oh my god." Kagome said quietly. "Inuyasha, are you serious? You're bullshitting right now, aren't you?"

"No." Inuyasha laughed. "Look, Kouga's a cool guy and if I didn't think he'd be good for you I wouldn't have told him that you wanted to meet him out here."

Kagome's eyes widened in honest disbelief. "You told him I…" She broke off. "I don't even know him!"

"Which is why he's walking this way right now as we speak." Inuyasha said, turning his head in the direction of the mansion.

Kagome stilled also, and moved her eyes in the direction Inuyasha was looking in. Indeed, Kouga was approaching them, smile on his face, and his previously shirtless body covered by a tank top also.

"Good luck." Inuyasha said under his breath, and moved towards Kouga.

Kagome turned her body at full attention back to the ocean, pretending not to care about the greetings the two were giving each other, pretending not to care that the voice she unknowingly thought about when she heard certain songs was about to speak to her, pretending not to care at all. Aloofness was key, right?

No.

She heard footsteps on the grass behind her, and knew damn well it wasn't Inuyasha. She took a deep breath, which was no help. Her heart was beating quickly from nervousness.

Oh god, he was even hotter close up. His black hair was in a low ponytail at the nape of his neck. His eyes were so freakishly deep blue she wondered if she could dive in them. His muscles _were_ as toned as she thought. All this time she had spent watching him move and sing from a distance, and now she was overwhelmed by the proximity.

"I don't know if Inuyasha's told you but, uh…hi, I'm Kouga."

Kouga's hands were shoved in his jean pockets, and Kagome could tell by the very faint tremble in his voice that he was nervous too. That one line confirmed it.

"I know. I'm Kagome." She said, extending a hand which Kouga took and shook gently.

Kouga nodded, and spoke again. "Inuyasha tells me you go to Shikon High. You like it there?"

"It's alright." Kagome answered. "It's definitely not as wild as Edo." She said, gesturing towards the house behind them.

Kouga laughed. It was quick, but enough to make Kagome warm up.

"Yeah." He said, turning his eyes towards the ocean. "We can get a little crazy."

"A little?" Kagome asked, unconsciously abandoning her nervousness. "I've never seen anyone shove a funnel up their nose and have soda poured in it."

"That was Hiten." Kouga clarified. "He's a little…subnormal."

Kagome laughed. "Subnormal? Is that your nice way of saying he's stupid?"

"Damn, you are smart." Kouga responded.

Kagome laughed quickly, cocking an eyebrow.

"Not that I thought you were stupid or anything." Kouga quickly added. "It's just that when I asked Inuyasha about you, he said you were really smart and so I was complimenting you."

"Oh," Kagome said, shaking her head quickly. "No. It's alright."

Both huffed awkwardly, knowing that the other was nervous but was too nervous to do anything about it. Kouga wasn't sure in which direction to take the conversation in. She was so much prettier up close, and it was mashing his mind.

"How long have you been singing?" Kagome asked suddenly. Kouga was relieved for the topic.

"Apparently since I was out of the womb." He said, to which Kagome laughed.

"No, like, I'm serious." He continued with a smirk. "My mom told me I would constantly make noise when I was a baby, and eventually the noise started to have some rhyme and rhythm to it. As soon as I was big enough to pick up a guitar, I started singing."

"That's nice." Kagome said. "You sound really good up there."

"Well, contrary to how I'm acting right now, I'm not nervous to get in front of people."

Kagome turned her head away from him, pretending to look at the ocean so he wouldn't see her blush. She couldn't see it herself, but the way her cheeks were hurting confirmed it. She was smiling way too much.

Kouga figured out she wasn't going to say anything else, so he started talking. "Inuyasha said you wanted to go into pediatrics after school."

Kagome turned her head back to him, slightly overwhelmed by his presence again. "Yeah. I love kids."

"So you're cool with all those years of college?" Kouga asked.

"Believe it or not, I don't have to wait four years to start working. I'll already be doing rotations in two."

Kouga made a sound similar to something of approval. "That's good that you have it figured out. I still don't know what I want to do."

"You could major in music?" Kagome expressed, only feeling moderately dumb for suggesting it.

"Mmm," Kouga mumbled. "This is gonna sound kind of weird but, music is a pastime for me, a nice, relaxing hobby. I really didn't want to make a profession or career out of it. Then it would come with responsibility and I don't wanna turn something that's leisure time for me into work, you know?"

Kagome absorbed his words and nodded in understanding. What he said made sense.

"Well, there has to be something else you're good at besides singing." Kagome said, eyes turning back to him.

"I'm not a bad cook." Kouga inclined, and then laughed. "Culinary sounds okay."

The two engaged in more random, nervous conversation. One would ask a question and the other would answer, in attempts to start feeling comfortable and learn more about the other.

"So," Kagome asked after quieting down from a laughing fit. Kouga had just got done telling her an embarrassing story from his first time in a talent show. "What does your bands' name mean?"

"Oh," Kouga said, as if he was waiting for her to ask. "Darker Light. Well, think of it as 'we're bright, but not as bright as others, but we still shed light.'"

Kagome nodded slowly, not sure if she totally understood what he was trying to say, but accepted it anyway. "That's creative. Did you think of that on your own?"

"Nah. The bassist, Ginta, he came up with it. I didn't really care about the title and what not. As long as we sound good."

'_And you do sound good.'_ Kagome wanted to add, but she kept that little suggestive comment in her head.

Just then, as if she was suddenly aware that it was getting late, she pulled her phone out of her pocket and checked the time.

_11:45 pm._

"Do you have to go?" Kouga asked, really hoping he didn't sound like he was whining. Just when he finally got the nerve to talk to this girl, she had to leave.

"No, not yet. I have to be home by 2, and it takes me an hour to get there." Kagome said, placing her phone in the back pocket of her short, jean skirt.

"Good. Because I still have one more song to sing." Kouga said, smirking cockily.

Kagome raised an eyebrow and spoke. "Oh? I suppose you want me to listen."

"Of course." He said, turning around and offering his arm. "Back to the pool house we go." He said in his best impression of an aristocratic voice, earning a pleased laugh from Kagome.

"Off we go."

She really hoped her bare arms weren't sweaty from nervousness. The guy she had her eye on for weekends on end was walking with her, arms linked, and she couldn't have been happier at the moment.

"What are you going to sing?" She asked.

"Just wait and see." Kouga said. "Make sure you stand somewhere I can see you. Which means stand where you always do."

Kagome blushed, and let go of Kouga's arm as they approached the entrance to the pool house.

When he opened the door, the smell of sweat, smoke, and drink hit them hard. It was a huge contrast from the natural night air to the polluted air of the room.

Kouga gave her once last look, winking, before he was lost in the sea of the crowd of students. Kagome walked back to where she had been standing before, knowing that was the perfect spot for the two to see each other, as they had been for months.

Ayame was nowhere to be found. She assumed she was towards the front of the stage, but oh well. If she wasn't ready to go soon, she'd be taking a taxi home. There was no way Kagome was breaking curfew.

The familiar sound of tuning and testing started on the stage, and a few people let out hoots of excitement in getting to see 'Darker Light' perform again.

Kouga's tank top was off again. Kagome wondered if he did that because he got hot, or knew he was hot. She smirked when she thought that it was probably both, more of the latter.

The room quieted down once Kouga spoke into the mic.

"Hey everybody. This next song is dedicated to a special girl."

Several girls in the crowd cheered, wishing that it was them that he was talking about.

Kagome hid her triumphant smirk, knowing it was for her.

Kouga looked to both his sides. Ginta on his right with the bass, Hakakku on his left with the guitar, and Hiten on the drums.

A few more seconds of silence, and the recognizable tune of the bass started up, earning pleased sounds from the whole crowd. They knew exactly what he was about to sing.

Kagome swore her heart was about to tear out of her chest. She didn't know why Kouga would try to dedicate such an intimate song to her, but she figured it was best to not question it. She also wondered that in the conversations with Inuyasha they had about her, if Inuyasha mentioned this was one of her favorite songs.

_Wake up and look me in the eyes again_

_I need to feel your hand upon my face_

_Words can be like knives_

_They can cut you open_

_And then silence surrounds you_

_And haunts you_

Kagome bit her bottom lip. Kouga sounded so great. Even the earlier business of the pool room dulled down to a hypnotic swaying of an entranced crowd. The way his hands griped the body of the mic, the way his eyes closed as he sung made Kagome stare in wonder. But when he sang the chorus, his blue eyes opened, and stared directly into hers.

_I think I might have inhaled you_

_I can feel you behind my eyes_

_You've gotten into my bloodstream_

_I can feel you flowing in me_

The rest of the crowd may not have noticed, or may have thought he was staring into the distance. They didn't notice the strong connection happening above their heads, they didn't see how intently Kouga was looking at Kagome.

Except one, Inuyasha noticed.

He wouldn't say it was jealousy he was feeling, but a modest sense of possessiveness. In a way, Kagome would always be in his heart, just not in the way the two had wanted it to be.

He had gotten over the initial heartbreak when she told him things weren't working out. He argued her down, telling her he'd do better, even though he already knew that there was nothing to fix if it wasn't working to begin with. High school continued, they still continued as best friends, and never talked about it.

Then came the day junior year that Kouga admitted he thought Kagome was hot. At first, Inuyasha was peeved, not wanting to hear anyone else say that, although everyone knew it. Kouga was a little famous with the ladies, but not so much that Inuyasha would call him a player.

For a while, Kouga said nothing more about it, probably sensing that Inuyasha was peeved when he mentioned it the first time. Well, summer transitioned into senior year, and that meant a lot more house parties.

Kouga and his band played and sang at all of them for the fun of it. After each party, Kouga would ask something about Kagome. Favorite color, food, song; shit like that.

Eventually, Inuyasha got tired of being the middle man and answering one friends' questions while the other pretended not to be staring into the other's soul.

You can probably guess which one's which.

Either way, Kouga finally got over himself and asked Inuyasha for a favor.

He wanted to talk to Kagome.

Inuyasha cursed and asked what the hell that had to do with him. Kouga responded with something consisting of a 'you know her, I don't' and 'she looks at me all the time, but doesn't say anything' or 'do you think she just thinks I'm hot and nothing else?'

Sick and tired of the guys' abnormal insecurity, he set up tonight. He told Kouga that Kagome wanted to meet him out on the hill to talk. He didn't tell Kagome any of it, in fear that she'd punk out and back out. It was always better to act first, and ask for forgiveness later.

The two had been gone for like, an hour. Inuyasha was wondering what they were talking about, or more importantly, what they were _doing_. He knew Kagome wasn't like that, but he also knew Kouga was quite the charmer.

Bottom line, he was standing on the side of the room, quite a few acquaintances surrounding him, watching the two eye each other down like there was no one else in the room.

As if it beckoned his attention, Inuyasha's gold eyes shot straight across the room to find _her_ looking at him.

Instead of being bashful, they both smirked at each other. Just like Kagome, Inuyasha had been doing some "admiring" of his own. And it consisted of eyeing up a Shikon High senior by the name of Kikyo.

His gaze wasn't tentative. If anything, it screamed 'I see you watching me, and I'm waiting for you to make a move.'

It was like Kikyo could sense him, because she started moving across the room in his direction, ignoring the movement of the crowd.

Inuyasha snapped his eyes to Kagome quickly to see if she was seeing this, but of course she wasn't. She was too busy getting lost in Kouga.

When Kikyo finally stopped in front of him, the song had just ended, and the crowd was cheering. Everyone else was focusing on the stage, whistling, paying attention to the band. Inuyasha and Kikyo were staring at each other.

"Hi, my name's Kikyo." She said, offering a hand.

Inuyasha smirked, taking it and shook gently. "I know."

888

By the time Kagome decided she needed to leave, she had found Ayame, unsurprisingly, towards the front of the stage.

The two girls were standing right outside the pool house while Ayame pleaded her case.

"Kagome, I swear I'll be okay. Hiten stays around the corner from me anyway."

Kagome had her arms crossed, wondering if she should let her friend get in the car with an Edo highschooler. The desperate look in Ayame's green eyes was winning over Kagome's better judgment.

"Fine." Kagome said, and Ayame literally leaped for joy. "But you call me as soon as you get in the house, okay?"

"Yes ma'am." Ayame laughed out, but she knew Kagome meant well. She hugged her friend one more time before going back into the pool house.

Kagome watched Ayame go, and wondered if she too should go back in and try to find Kouga.

The boy and his band had nearly been consumed as soon as he stepped off stage. All the girls wanted pictures with them, especially the hot, shirtless singer.

Kagome knew that it was way too soon to be feeling any kind of jealousy. She had only started talking to Kouga tonight, albeit, awkwardly.

Still, the guy dedicated a song to her. How could she not feel privileged?

Decided that she couldn't wait any longer, lest her mom ground her for being late, Kagome walked quickly around the pathway to the front of the large mansion, keeping alert since she was outside by herself.

"Hey, Kagome!"

Kagome turned around quickly, and tried to press down the swell of confidence she felt when she saw Kouga jogging towards her with his shirt back on.

"Hey, my bad." He said, walking by her side now. "I was trying to get out of there."

"I know you had to entertain your fans." Kagome said jokingly. Kouga let out a sharp 'ha' earning a pair of curious brown eyes on the side of his face.

"More like the people that wanna get in my pants. Yes, I said people, because it's not just girls."

Kagome burst out in laughter. "Oh, I didn't know you swing that way."

"You didn't know because I don't." Kouga added, slowing down once they reached her car in the sea of unevenly parked cars.

"Are you going to be able to get out of here?" Kouga asked, opening the car door for Kagome. He expected her to hop right in, but she turned around and stepped a little closer to him

He smirked; he liked the closeness. Kagome looked up at him with bright, brown eyes and surprised the hell out of him when she quickly perched up on the tips of her toes to kiss him on the cheek.

The kiss lingered, and Kouga felt a warm feeling inside him at the feel of her lips on him. It may have been an innocent kiss, but…damn his teenage mind for taking it as more than that.

"Thank you for the song." Kagome said, worrying her own bottom lip, distracting the teen that was desperately trying to keep his eyes on hers, and not her bare legs in that jean skirt, or bare arms in that tight, green tank top.

"It was a pleasure." He said quickly, finding the strength to endure. "Inuyasha told me you liked that song. I couldn't figure out what to sing for you…"

Kouga broke off, realizing that he just dropped a huge secret. Kagome giggled at his clear cut-off, and Kouga closed his eyes and sighed.

"Whatever, Kagome."

"Whatever, Kouga." Kagome responded, nearly jolting at the feel of his arms around her body for a hug.

They stayed like that for a little bit, and Kagome finally did jolt when she felt his hand snake its' way into the back pocket of her skirt.

"Hey!" Kagome shouted, and huffed when Kouga pulled away with her phone.

"Hmm, you don't have a lock on your phone." He said, obviously putting in his number.

Kagome tried to seem displeased, she really did, but she probably ending up looking like an idiot who couldn't figure out whether to laugh or stay mad.

"Here." Kouga said, handing the phone back to Kagome. Kagome took it and smiled.

"I'll text you when I get home, mkay?" She said, finally sliding into the driver's seat.

"I'll be looking forward to it." Kouga said, closing the door behind her.

He watched her maneuver the vehicle out of the rest of the poorly parked cars, and drive off.

'_Definitely looking forward to it.'_ He thought to himself, smirking before turning back around to head back to the house.

Little did he know, that Kagome was thinking the exact same thing as she drove away into the night, full smile plastered on her face.

**Author's Note:** **The first song was 'Sex On Fire' by Kings of Leon. The second song was 'Bloodstream' by 'Stateless.' A personal favorite of mine. **


End file.
